under_rated_kaijufandomcom-20200215-history
Bamu
Bamu(バム Bamu) is a Mechasaurus that appeared in Episode 25 of Getter Robo. Appearance Bamu has the appearance of a bipedal dinosaur with a dark brown, scaly hide and a brown underbelly. It has jet wings in place for it’s arms and holds three giant fans. It has one fan in it’s chest while the other two are on it’s wings. Bamu also has a long neck, yellow-colored bug eyes, talons for feet, giant spikes on it’s knees, and spinal membranes on it’s back. Biography When Mechasaurus Bamu was created, General Bat and Chief Galeli demonstrate it’s ability to create high wind velocity from 10 thousand meters high in the sky to Emperor Gore. With Bamu’s ability, the Dinosaur Army will be able to take down the Saotome Plant without showing up and facing against Getter Robo. Emperor Gore immediately sends Bamu toward the direction of the Saotome Plant to start the plan. When Bamu is 8 kilometers away from the Saotome Plant, the pilot, Captain Barmiron, orders to start the hurricane plan. Bamu’s high winds were able to hit the Saotome Plant where the Getter Team were having a picnic. When they all got inside, Professor Saotome gets the Plant’s protector shield on. However, the high winds were too much for the protector as it starts to break down. Realizing that a Mechasaurus is doing this, Ryoma, Hayato, and Musashi head on out in their Getter Machines. They combine their Getter Machines into Getter-1 as they approach Bamu. However, Bamu’s hurricane winds were too much for Getter Robo, so Hayato changes Getter-1 into Getter-2 and tries to break through the hurricane with Getter Storm. Captain Barmiron orders the dinosaur soldiers to move Bamu away from the Getter Robo, but the super robot manages to get close enough to destroy Bamu’s chest fan with it’s Getter Drill. With one of the fans destroyed, Captain Barmiron gets Bamu to fall toward the ground to fake it’s destruction so they can retreat. Bamu is taken back to the Dinosaur Army where it not only gets it’s chest fan repaired, but also got it’s wings strengthen and is given a new function. Once repaired, Bamu is sent out with Captain Barmiron piloting again. While the Getter Team were waiting in their Getter Machines for Bamu to appear, Michi catches it’s appearance on her jet’s radar. The Getter Team go to confront Bamu where Captain Barmiron activates the wing fans to create moderate wind pressure. When the Getter Team come up closer, the chest fan is activated, but this time it now acts like a giant vacuum and sucks the Getter Team in. Fortunately, the Getter Team bump their Getter Machines together and they manage to make it out of the vacuum’s path. However, Bamu redirects it’s vacuum to catch up with the Getter Team. Since they can’t afford to bump their Getter Machines together again, the Getter Team try to avoid the vacuum. When they go past a mountain, Ryoma sees electrical towers in a field and gets an idea. After fire missiles at the electrical towers, the Getter Team get caught in the vacuum again. This time, however, the electrical towers get in the way in front of the Getter Machines. While there, Musashi sees that Bunji is there as well in a bump rocket he invented with intent to fight the Mechasaurus himself. Having enough of Bunji, Musashi combines the Getter Machines into Getter-3 and grabs a hold on Bunji’s rocket. Once all the electrical towers get shredded in Bamu’s chest fan, they cause an electrical surge that stuns Bamu and disrupts the vacuum. With the vacuum no longer a threat, Getter Robo rams at the chest fan and goes through Bamu’s body with Bunji’s bump rocket in hand. With the chest fan destroyed again, Captain Barmiron tries to get Bamu to retreat. Ryoma combines the Getter Machines into Getter-1 and goes after the Mechasaurus. Once Getter Robo catches up with Bamu, the super robot hits the Mechasaurus with Getter Beam, sending it down into a lake where it explodes, killing off Captain Barmiron. Powers/Abilities Flight: With it’s jet wings, Bamu is able to fly through air. High Velocity Fans: Bamu has three fans that are cable to give off high velocity hurricane winds that can hit anywhere from 10 thousand meters. Distances: From within the control room, Bamu is able to capture distance between itself and it’s target. Giant Vacuum: Bamu’s chest fan is able to suck it’s opponents in when it’s wing fans first created moderate wind pressure. Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju Category:Dino Kaiju Category:Getter Robo Kaiju Category:Piloted Robot